Breathe Me
by prettygurlie23
Summary: He couldn't breathe. The love of his life was in the hospital. The love of his life tried to kill herself. Blair Waldorf tried to kill herself. And it's his fault. It's all because of Nathaniel Archibald. He ruined her, he ruined the girl he loves. BN DS
1. No Matter What, I'll Always Love You

**I do not own anything…..I wish I owned Nate, but I don't**

**So I was listening to Breathe Me by Sia and I got an idea of a story, so here it is!**

**This takes place after a Thin Line, but Blair did not take the pregnancy test and did not try to leave.**

**Breathe Me**

**No Matter What, I'll Always Love You**

The day had not been going well for him. Nathaniel Archibald was now without a best friend and a girlfriend.

Girlfriend doesn't seem to fit what Blair was to him. Yes, Blair Waldorf, the love of his life, the girl who screwed his best friend after they broke up and didn't tell him about it when they got back together.

Best friend, Chuck has no idea what the hell that means.

He didn't really have a right to judge, he did sleep with Serena while he was with Blair, but at least he told her. He wished she told him, rather than finding out from Jenny.

He didn't mean half of the things he said to her, he was just really, really, _really _pissed off. He just needed time to cool off, and think about it for a while, and he has. He still loves her.

He always took her for granted. She was always going to be there, right? The second she left him, his heart ached for her. He missed her. He was incomplete without Blair. He was in love with her, no matter how badly one of them screwed up.

He had to find her. He had to tell her he's sorry, and that he loves her.

As he went to grab his coat, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nate?"

It was Serena. She had been crying,

"Serena? What's wrong?"

Another sob.

"Hello?"

It was no longer Serena. Dan?

"Dan?"

"Yeah. Umm…Nate…"

"What's going on?"

"It's Blair."


	2. Skeletons Come Out To Play

**I do not own anything…..I wish I owned Nate, but I don't**

**Skeletons Come Out To Play**

A couple of things happened in that short moment. He felt his heart drop, he stopped breathing and he felt his eyes stinging. He heard Dan calling him through the phone, but he couldn't respond. He couldn't move. He just replayed the words in his head over and over again.

After a few more moments he spoke, "I'll be right there."

"See you soon, man."

And the line went dead.

He wasn't sure what to with himself. A part of him wanted to cry, and just break down. The other part of him wanted to break everything in his house. Another part of him was scared, what if she isn't okay, what if something bad happens. What if something happens and he didn't get the chance to tell her how he really feels. What if she thinks he hates her? Of course she does, he was an ass.

That last part of him wanted to rush to the hospital, make sure she's okay and confess his undying love for her. And that's the part he went with.

He rushed into the hospital running to the front desk.

"I need to know what room Blair Waldorf is in!"

The woman looked at him with a frown, and slowly went to the computer. Nate felt like punching her.

"Could you please hurry up? My girlfriend, the girl I'm in love with might be fighting for her life right now, and you're taking your sweet ass time!"

The woman, whose name tag read Shelly, looked at him, eyes softening for the broken boy in front of her.

He looked down, "I'm sorry, I just-"

Her voice was warm, "its okay. She's in room 303."

And he was off, searching frantically. Finally, he spotted a familiar blonde. Dan was trying to comfort Serena with not a lot of luck. As he came closer he noticed someone else. Chuck Bass.

He wanted to kick his ass, but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was Blair, and he still didn't know what was going on.

"Serena? Dan?"

As soon as their names escaped from his lips, the tears began flowing down his face. He didn't even bother wiping them away.

The couple stood up, their hearts breaking for the brunette in front of them. Serena came over and wrapped her arms around him.

She pulled away and looked at him. She knew he loved Blair, he was just upset earlier. They're one of those couples who are meant to be.

Dan came behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"You okay?"

Nate shook his head, "What happened?"

Serena looked down, tears threatening to fall.

"She took pills."

What? Blair Waldorf would never kill herself, no matter how out of control her life was. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

His voice came out as a low whisper, "What?"

"I went over to see how she was, and I found her…she was lying in her bed…and she wasn't breathing."

Nate watched as Serena broke down in Dan's arms. He was so confused; Blair tried to kill her self. He had seen Blair vulnerable, but not to the point where she tried to end her life. Was it his fault? He was horrible to her, what if he pushed her to the limit where she just couldn't take it anymore?

When Serena finally regained some composure, she looked at Nate. He looked lost, confused, sad, and in pain.

"This isn't your fault, Nate."

He slowly looked at Serena. He wanted to believe her, but the facts went against it. He had said so many things to her, which she didn't deserve. He tore her apart, when she was alone. Her parents were busy with their own lives, Serena was busy with Dan and Chuck, well he's Chuck. And to top things off her reputation was screwed. He knew about all of that, he knew she would have no one to turn her to after he said those things, yet he still said them. He knew she was hiding behind her Queen B status. She was vulnerable, lonely, and he treated her like shit.

A new batch of tears fell from his eyes.

"It is. I treated her like crap, I knew she was vulnerable, and I was a dick. And now she's fighting for her life."

"I could say it's my fault too. I was too busy with Dan, to see if she was okay. I knew she was hurting, and I know what she does when she's hurting, and I didn't do anything."

Dan began rubbing her back, "This isn't your fault, both of yours. No one knew she would do that."

Serena pulled away from Dan, "But I knew! Blair always does something to hurt herself, to relive the pain, to make her feel better. She was bulimic, is. She even had a phase where she would cut herself. When Blair can't control what is going on in her life, she tries to take control of other things. Cutting helped her control pain. Bulimia helped her control how she looked. Why do you think she is, was Queen B. She was in control of something. I knew, and I was too late."

Dan wrapped his arms around Serena and led her to a chair, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Nate stood there a little while longer. He had to let the new information about Blair sink in. There was so much he didn't know, he thought he knew her inside out, he was wrong. What if he doesn't get to find out the rest?

Chuck just sat there quietly, watching the exchange. It was partly his fault this was happening. He wanted to be a good best friend and try to be there for Nate, but somehow he knew that wouldn't help. So, he just sat there watching his best friend, become more lost by the second.

Nate felt like he couldn't breathe. How did he not know that about Blair? How was he so ignorant? No wonder she felt like he took her for granted, he didn't know shit about her. He didn't see the signs back then, which right now are screaming at him. The sweaters on hot days, excusing herself after meals, the way she flinched when you touched her arm. How could he have missed it?

He was torn away from his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Who is here for Blair Waldorf?"

The four teenagers made their way to the doctor. She seemed to be happy, so they took that as a good sign.

Serena spoke, "That would be us. How is she?"

"She's okay, we were able to get all the drugs out of her system," the doctor smiled. "She and the baby are both stable, but you'll have to wait for her to wake up before you see her."

Nate sighed in relief, thankful that Blair was okay, when he realized what the doctor had said. Baby. Blair was pregnant, with either his child or Chuck's. Wait. He knew it was his. They didn't use a condom and apparently she wasn't on the pill.

He looked up to see four faces staring at him expectantly. The doctor looked confused, Serena, Dan and Chuck waited for a reaction.

He was going to be a dad.


	3. You Put A Smile On My Face

**I don't own anything…..tear**

**You Put A Smile On My Face**

"She's pregnant?" He looked at the doctor, he needed to hear it again, just in case he heard wrong.

"Yes. Is the father present?"

Everyone looked at Nate as he played with his sleeve.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, Blair is only a few weeks along; you'll need to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound." She paused before continuing, "So, you weren't aware of the baby?"

He shook his head.

"Was Blair?"

Nate didn't know what to say. Did Blair know? She couldn't have, she would never have taken the pills if she knew.

Serena answered for him instead, "She was late, but she didn't think she was pregnant."

The doctor nodded, "Did Blair's mother say when she was going to arrive?"

Serena shook her head. Eleanor was on her way from LA. She had told the doctor to inform Serena on Blair's condition until she gets there.

Nate wanted to see Blair so badly, his heart was literally aching to see her, but apart of him didn't want to. He was afraid of what he would see. He wouldn't be able to look at her knowing he put her there. He would stare at her arms, looking for the scars from cutting herself. He was afraid to see her vulnerable and know he was to blame, but he pushed the fear aside. He had to tell Blair that he loved her and that everything would be okay.

"When can we see her?"

"You can see her now, but just one at a time." And then she was gone.

Serena put a hand on Nate's shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"You just found out you're going to have a baby, and you didn't freak out. Go see her."

"What about you? You're her best friend; don't you want to go first?"

"I would love to see her, but I think you need it more than me. Now, go."

He nodded and gave Serena a hug.

He took off towards Blair's room, butterflies in his stomach. As he turned the knob he prepared himself. He told himself over and over again, to calm down.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered to himself.

When he entered the room, he couldn't help but smile. There was Blair lying in the bed, in all white, looking like an angel. He couldn't get over how gorgeous she was.

He took a seat beside her bed. He stared at her intently, wondering if she was dreaming, and if she was, what about? He moved away a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear. His hand then went to hers, as he took it in his hand.

"Hey Blair Bear, I haven't called you that in a long time. Today has been a hectic day, hasn't it? I just really need you to wake up, so I can tell you how much you mean to me. And I don't want you to think that I'm only saying this because of…umm…what happened, but because it's true. I was planning on coming to your house and tell you that I love you, but then Serena called…and…told me what happened."

He paused, trying to find the right words.

"You know, I don't even know if you can hear me, but it's good practice for when you do wake up. Blair, I'm sorry, I said some horrible things to you earlier today, I didn't mean them, I was just really upset, and needed to calm down."

_Flashback_

"_Nate-"_

"_Save it, Blair! I don't give a shit anymore! Just stay the hell away from me!"_

"_Nate, you don't understand! I was hurting, and I had been drinking! I love you, only you Nate. I have since we were kids. You have to believe me!"_

_Tears were pouring down her face, but at the moment, Nate didn't care._

"_I hate you, Blair. Leave! Now!"_

_She gasped, "Nate."_

"_Fine, don't leave, I'll leave instead."_

_He stormed out of his house, leaving Blair to break down._

_When he returned an hour later, she was gone._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I know I caused you pain and I know I don't deserve you, but I love you Blair, and I always have. I know I don't show it all the time, but I do! And I know it took me a long time for me to realize that I really do love you, but better late than never, right? I want you to know that I'm here, for anything, for you, and the baby. Our baby. You know, I just found out and I'm already in love with him or her. You're going to be a great mom, Blair."

He wasn't looking at her anymore; he was staring at their hands, tears running down his face. He didn't notice that she had woken up, and had been listening to him for a while now. She found out she was pregnant, and she knew it was Nate's. Not only because they didn't use protection, she felt something, she just knew the baby was his. She didn't know what to think. She was pregnant, she was 16, but each word Nate spoke made everything seem like it was going to be okay. He had really hurt her, but just seeing him now, knowing that he does love her, made up for it all, but she was still scared. He had this affect on her, he could easily break her, but he always picks up the pieces too.

"I'll always be here for you, forever. I promise. Even if you just want to talk, or bitch about something, I'm the guy you should turn to. I want to be the guy you turn to. Serena is probably going to kill me for hogging her best friend, so, I'm going to go, maybe hit up the gift shop. I love you, Blair Bear."

He looked up to see Blair staring at him.

She smiled, "Hey."

He laughed; he leaned into her and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"I missed you. Please, don't ever try leaving me again, what would I do without you? I love you."

"I know. I love you too, and our baby."

He looked at her surprised, how did she know?

"How did-"

"I heard you talking. Thank you for saying that, and I'm sorry for what I did." She looked down, as tears began pooling around her eyes.

Nate cupped her face in hands, and made her look at him, "Don't be sorry, I should be sorry, I was so ignorant to what you were going through. It's my fault. I always took you for granted, but you still always loved me, I never returned the favor. I ruined you. You used to be invincible, and then you fell in love with me, and I never caught you."

"This isn't your fault, it was my decision, and no one forced me to take the pills. None of that matters now, you're here now, you said it yourself, better late than never. You didn't ruin me, sure, if you wanted you could, but you did _not _ruin me_._ We get to start over, you, me and our baby."

"Yeah, we do. And I'm gonna love you both, to the point where it's annoying."

Blair laughed, but soon her face as filled with sadness.

Nate noticed, "What's wrong?"

"What if I had killed our baby?"

"You didn't know, and you didn't, the baby is fine."

"But-"

"No buts, you are fine, and so is our mini-Archibald. Everything will be okay."

"Promise?"

"Pinky."

"Blair?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Blair frowned at him, "Stop being sorry! Nate, I love you, and I don't hold you responsible."

"Not for this, for not noticing you."

"What?"

"I know about the cutting and bulimia."

He looked at her, as she looked down, not being able to meet his eye.

He continued, "Serena told me. Don't be mad at her though. She was having a break down, she was trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault and ended up blaming herself, and it slipped."

"I'm not mad at her. I guess I should have told you."

"No, I should have noticed. I was a horrible boyfriend wasn't I?"

She looked at him, a smile creeping onto her face.

"The only thing that matters, is will you be a bad boyfriend in the future?"

"I get to be your boyfriend in the future?"

"Were you not listening to our conversation, Archibald?"

"Just making sure, but don't worry, I'm not going to screw this up."

"I believe you."

"Just as long as you come to me, and let me in, and never go away from me?"

"Deal. Same goes for you."

He nodded.

"I love you, Blair Waldorf."

"I love you too, Nathaniel Archibald."

They met half way for a gentle but passionate kiss, smiling as they broke away.

Nate put his hand, on Blair's stomach, "And I love you too."

Blair laughed, and then quickly made a face.

"What? Is something wrong? Should I get a doctor?"

She smiled at her boyfriend, "No, but something is wrong! We have to tell our parents, and the school will find out and make my life hell!"

"Yeah, and I'm scared shitless, only about the parent part. If anyone in school says anything to you, ignore them, they're just jealous."

She snorted, "Of what?"

"The girls will be jealous because they won't look as good as you when they're pregnant, because you look very beautiful right now. Also there kid will never be as cute as ours. Oh and if anyone does say anything, I will be glad to kick their ass, and I'm sure Serena could slap a girl, and actually I think you'll be a bit more bitchy because of the hormones, so you'll kick ass."

Blair glared at Nate, "Haha, you're so funny, but thanks for making me feel better."

"It's what I do."

"But you can't save me from this next issue."

"Try me."

"They're going to make me go to therapy aren't they?"

"Yeah, but I promise I'll be waiting outside that office everyday, and we'll go shopping right after. You get to do baby shopping."

"OMG! You're right! You really know how to make my day."

They talked for a few more moments, discussing everything they could think about. The baby, Blair, Nate, them as a couple and memories, but soon they were interrupted.

The door opened, and Serena and Dan snuck in.

Serena smiled big as she saw the position Nate and Blair were in. Nate was now sitting on the bed, one arm around Blair's waist, while his other hand was on her stomach protectively. Blair's head was on Nate's shoulder.

"You two are adorable! And Blair-"

"Nice to see you two too, and don't bother Serena, Nate has already given me a speech."

"Good, I'm glad to see you smiling B."

"Thanks, S. You too."

Dan smiled at the best friends, "How's baby Archibald."

Nate laughed, "Fine, and that reminds we have to schedule and appointment for a check up, and get you a doctor."

"Later, let's just enjoy, the four of us. Please?"

"How can I resist that face?"

Serena coughed, "People still here, but then again if you start, Dan and I will too."

Dan couldn't stop smiling; he finally felt like he fit in with Serena's life, he got to be a part of Nate and Blair's moment. Serena was cheerful, she and Dan had finally told each other that they loved each other, and now, Blair and Nate, two people who have always been meant to be are finally happy. Blair and Nate were feeling the same thing, happiness and love.

"Hey, Serena?" She looked over at Blair.

"Yeah?"

"Nate and I talked, and we want you to be the godmother."

Serena jumped up, "Are you serious? Guys, you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

She went over and hugged the expecting couple.

The happy moment was soon interrupted. Enter, Chuck Bass.

**Read and Review******

**This chapter was a lot of fluff, hope you liked it!**


	4. Let's Start Over

**Dont own anything**

**Let's Start Over**

Everyone went tense. Serena and Dan looked at each other, afraid a fight might break out. Blair looked down, not able to look at the person who made her ruin her relationship with Nate. And Nate, well, he wasn't too pleased. He clenched his jaw, waiting for Chuck to speak.

"Hey. Um…I know I'm not wanted here anymore, but I just wanted to apologize once again, and I'm glad you're okay Blair, and congratulations."

For a split second he made eye contact with Nate, but quickly looked away.

"Bye, see you at school. Serena, I'll tell Lily you'll be home late."

Serena nodded in appreciation and watched her soon to be step brother exit the room.

The room remained silent for a little while longer, until Nate spoke, "I'll be right back."

Blair grabbed his hand, "Where are you going?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "Don't worry, guys take care of them?"

Dan and Serena nodded, and then looked at Blair who was clearly worried.

Nate ran out of the room, and quickly made his way to where the elevators were.

"Chuck!"

Chuck turned around, stunned. Why was Nate calling him? Unless he wanted to use him as a punching bag again.

Nate stopped running, after receiving glares from the nurses.

"Can we talk?"

Chuck wasn't sure what to expect, but Nate was talking to him, what does he have to lose?

"Yeah."

The duo walked to the cafeteria and took a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Blair and I have decided to properly start over, no more secrets or anything."

Where was this going, "Mhm."

"So, why can't we?"

"What?"

"Chuck, you're my boy, my best friend, and you made a mistake, we all did, we all do. I'm going to need my best friend, mostly now that I'm going to be dad, and to make sure I don't screw up with Blair."

Chuck was speechless, after everything Nate was going to give him a chance, well he was not going to blow it, he needed his partner in crime, his wingman back, not that he will be doing much of that now that he has a baby coming, but still.

"Thank you, Nathaniel."

Nate chuckled, "And, who is better to be my kid's godfather than my best friend."

Chuck's eyes widened, "What? You're joking right?"

Nate shook his head.

"If it's a boy, I'll try not to corrupt him, and if it's a girl well, I'll try not to corrupt her either. Thank you, Nathaniel, it means a lot."

Nate grinned,"No problem man, now just gotta find you a chick."

Chuck laughed.

Ten minutes later, Nate returned to the hospital room, smiling. Dan and Serena left the room to give the couple some time to talk.

Blair freaked out, "You killed Chuck didn't you? How am I going to raise a child, if the father is in jail? Nate!"

Nate smirked, "If you're already this hormonal, I'm going to die by the time you're three months, and then you'll have to raise the baby alone."

"So, you didn't kill him?"

"No, we worked things out, we all get to start over. And, I asked him to be the godfather, is that okay?"

Blair smiled, "I already knew that was going to happen. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Miss Blair Waldorf."

Serena re-entered the room, "Blair, you're mom is here."

Blair felt the colour drain from her face, "No, no, no, no, no I can't deal with her right now!"

Nate began rubbing her back, "Don't worry, I'll be right here, send her in Serena."

Blair looked at Nate trying to calm down, but she knew her mom was going to kill her.

Eleanor barged in; she quickly acknowledged Nate's presence and then turned her attention back to her daughter. She kissed her forehead.

"Blair…"

"Mom, please don't be mad, I wasn't thinking straight, I really don't need to go to therapy. The physiatrist doesn't even help! I just need Nate and Serena and you."

"I'm not mad sweetheart, I'm worried, and I have been for too long. Nate, could you excuse us for a moment?"

Nate looked at Blair, "No, mom, he can stay."

Eleanor sighed, "Fine. Blair, you have been having problems for a while. First, the cutting, then the bulimia, but this time you almost ended your life! Blair, I would have lost you! I can't do it anymore; I can't keep wondering whether or not you're okay."

Blair looked at her hands as tears began falling, Nate held her close to him, as her mother continued talking.

"I have decided that you need a new environment, a place to start fresh."

Blair wiped her tears away, "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to live with your father."

Reviews are appreciated...:)


	5. Mother May I

**Don't own anything**

**Mother May I**

"You're what?!"

Blair could not believe it. Her mother was shipping her away.

Nate just sat there, wondering how his day got so screwed up.

"You're going to France, to live with your father and Tyler."

"No! I will not move to France! Mom, this is my home, well not this, but you know what I mean. Please, don't send me away." Blair pleading eyes tore Nate apart.

"Ms. Waldorf, you can't do that. She belongs here, with me."

"Listen, Nate, I know she's your girlfriend, but-"

"She's pregnant, and it's mine."

Blair stared up at Nate, shocked that he had told her mother. Nate didn't know why he did it, but Eleanor was going to ship off his girlfriend and his baby, he had to stop it.

Eleanor stood there, digesting the information.

"You're pregnant?"

Blair nodded, fear consuming her.

She looked at Nate, "You got my daughter pregnant?"

Nate looked down.

"My 16 year old daughter, who is only a baby herself, is having a baby, with a boy, whose father is a drug addict. How could you screw up that bad? What was going on through your heads? This is why, this why you're going to France!"

"Mom, you can't do that. Not only is that not fair to me, but you're depriving Nate of his right to be a father!"

"You're not taking her away, or my baby. I know, we're 16, our lives are screwed up, and we're having a baby, but you can't take her away. I love her, and I will take care of her, if you don't want to."

Eleanor stood there, looking at the two teens. They were so young, they haven't even lived yet.

She looked at her watch, visiting hours were almost over.

"We will discuss this tomorrow. I'll be here tomorrow with some of your stuff. Good night kids."

Blair was staring at the door, hoping her mom would come back and tell her it was okay, and they would get through it together, but she didn't.

"Blair."

"What if she sends me away?"

"She won't, I won't let her."

A nurse came in, "Sorry, visiting hours are over."

"Can't I stay?"

Nate was desperate, he couldn't leave Blair.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

"Please, let him stay with me, please?"

The nurse hesitated for a moment, but the look on Blair's face made her cave in, "Okay, but only this once."

Blair and Nate nodded.

Blair scooted over so Nate could get in bed with her. Nate took his shoes off and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Blair, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Everything's still going to be okay, right?"

Nate closed his eyes, "I promised, didn't I?"

Soon, they were both engulfed in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Blair got up bright and early to throw up; Nate had gotten up 10 minutes later and sat with her on floor, holding her hair back.

"Urgh, being pregnant is not fun!"

Nate chuckled, "Yeah, but hey, it'll be worth it when he have a cute baby."

"Yeah. How do you think he or she is going to look?"

Nate thought about it for a while, "Either way, brown hair."

Blair and Nate both laughed, but Blair quickly stopped and began tracing patterns on the floor.

"You okay, Blair Bear?"

"She's going to be here soon."

Nate nodded, "I'm going to call Serena and ask her to bring me some clothes, we didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them, and I haven't called my mom."

"Okay, I'll freshen up, and you go call."

Nate went outside and took out his cell. 14 missed calls. Fuck. His mom was going to stab him.

He dialed Serena and waited.

"Hello?"

"Serena, could you do me a favor?"

"Oh, hey Nate. Yeah?"

"Can you bring me some clothes and a toothbrush when you come, and could you tell my mom what happened, not the pregnancy part?"

"Kay. Dan and I will be there soon. Bye."

"See you."

Nate sighed, he couldn't face his mom, she already has problems.

Before heading to Blair's room, he went to the gift shop and bought Blair a teddy bear, and flowers.

He went into Blair's room, set the teddy bear and flowers on the table, and lay down on the bed.

"You look like your 4."

He turned his head; Blair was standing near the bed, looking sexy as hell. She was still wearing the hospital gown, but she looked beautiful.

He smirked, "And you look hot."

Blair's attention turned to the teddy bear and flowers, "Aww, Nate, they're beautiful, and it's adorable! I'm going to name it, Blate!"

"Blate?"

"Yeah, Blair and Nate, make Blate!"

Nate laughed, he couldn't stop smiling, she was amazing.

"I know Nate, I'm adorkable, but you are too, so it's all okay."

"It is."

There was a knock on the door, Serena popped her head in.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Blair nodded.

Serena came in, followed by Dan.

"Hey, how was your night?"

"Well, S, my mom wants me to go live with my dad and Tyler."

Nate grabbed the bag from Serena and headed into the bathroom, not wanting to hear the conversation.

Serena shook her head, "She can't do that!"

"That's what I said!"

Dan looked at the two girls, who were beginning to panic. Nate had chosen an excellent time to take a shower.

"Calm down, if you get emancipated she can't force you to do anything, but I'm not sure you want to do that."

"I don't want to divorce my mom, but I'm not going. If not me she should think about the child inside of me!"

Twenty minutes later, Nate emerged from the bathroom, in a green polo, jeans, and a black sweater.

"What'd I miss?"

"Oh, your mom is kind of hysterical right now."

Nate looked at Serena, "Huh?"

"She freaked out about Blair, and is coming to see you, now."

"NO! I can't deal with two mothers. This day already sucks ass." Blair was beginning to panic.

Nate wanted to throw up. His to-do consisted of convincing Eleanor to let Blair stay here, and telling his mom. Jolly.

There was another knock on the door. Blair's stomach was doing flip flops, Nate took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Eleanor walked in, with a bag of clothes for Blair.

"Good morning how was your night?"

Blair glared at her mother, "Not too good, considering I might be shipped away."

"Blair you brought this on yourself."

Serena wasn't going to listen to this anymore; she stood up and walked directly in front of Eleanor.

"Yes, this pregnancy could have been avoided, but it happened. If you haven't noticed, your daughter has been very mature about it, she's willing to do anything for this baby, not to mention the baby's father, Nate, who is also prepared. Blair does not need to be sent away. This is her home, she needs our support."

Nate continued for Serena, "I know, we messed up and we are dealing with the consequence. You don't even care that she's okay; you're hell bent on sending her away! But she is _my _girlfriend, and she's carrying_ my _baby, and I will not let you take them away from me. Just give us a chance. Please."

Eleanor sighed, she didn't want to send her daughter away, she was just scared, "One chance. Do not screw it up; I'm trusting you, Nate, to take care of them. I'll help with money, but just to get you started. Blair, I don't want to send you away, I'm just afraid of what may happen if you remain here."

"Mom, you don't have to worry. I have the people who matter with me, I'll be fine."

Eleanor brought Blair into a hug, "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

"Thank you."

The three other teens smiled at the exchange between mother and daughter.

Nate sighed with relief, one down, one more to go.

And right on time his mother walked in.

"Blair, what happened, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

Nate stepped towards his mother, "Mom, I need to tell you something."

Dan and Serena took that as their cue, and exited the room, Eleanor stayed behind just in case.

"What is it? You're scaring me."

"Sit down, mom."

Anne slowly sat down, staring at her son the whole time.

"Mom, Blair is pregnant."

And before he knew it, his mother's hand came out and slapped him. At first he wasn't sure it actually happened, and then the uncertainty was followed by a stinging sensation.

Blair gasped and Eleanor put a hand over her mouth.

"How could you do that? How could you be so reckless? How could you ruin our name?"

Nate had his hand on his cheek, "Our name, that's what you're worried about? What the fuck is wrong with you?! My girlfriend is pregnant and you don't care about what we're are going through, all you care about is your fucking reputation! Well in case you haven't noticed, dad screwed that to hell, a long time ago! You don't even care. You know, I'm glad you and dad were shit parents, because now, I can treat my child, like how I wished you treated me. Since you don't care about Blair, our child, or me, you can leave."

Without a word, his mother stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait!"

It was Blair, she slowly turned to look at the girl she had always known was going to be her daughter-in-law.

"You're actually going to leave? I know I have only known about my pregnancy for not even a day, but I have that instinct in me, and are you really going to abandon your son at a time like this?"

Nate turned to look at his mom. She seemed emotionless.

"Mom, I'll understand if you need time, but if you can't accept it, I'm moving out. I'm not going to raise a child where it's not even accepted. And, I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't tell dad, I want to tell him myself."

Anne stood there, trying to think straight, her son was having a baby. He had ruined them.

"I won't tell him. When are you coming to get your stuff?"

Nate felt like she had slapped him again. Blair felt like punching Anne. How could she say that to her own child? She just watched the interaction, wide eyed.

Nate didn't know what to say, he hadn't even looked for an apartment. He still could believe that she told him to move out.

"It'll be gone by the end of the week."

Anne nodded and left the room. Nate felt empty, his mom, the woman who had raised him didn't' want anything to do with him because Blair was pregnant. He didn't know if he should be happy that he was rid of her or sad that he was rid of her. He didn't even realize that he had started crying.

Blair got up and wrapped her arms around Nate. Eleanor watched the two. She couldn't believe Anne! Sure, she wanted to send Blair away, but she wanted her to have a good life; it had nothing to do with their reputation. Eleanor had always seen Nate as her son; it broke her heart to see the usually strong boy, crying.

"Nate, you are welcome to stay with us."

Nate looked at Eleanor, "Thank you, it means a lot."

"It's no problem, I'm going to leave you two alone."

The couple nodded, and Eleanor left the room.

Nate and Blair sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, about your mom."

"Me too. I never thought she would do that."

Blair looked at Nate. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright."

Nate smiled, and kissed her forehead, "Thanks, Blair."

She sat up, "It is. Even though, we're 16, having a baby, no jobs, have a lot of issues, retarded families, you still have to tell your dad and many more problems to come, we will still be okay."

**Read and Review******

**BTW…Tyler is Blair's brother in the books and some may think Blair is a little out of character but I'm trying to pick at her soft side, but Queen Blair will pop out once and a while.**


	6. Little Bit of Anger, Little Bit of Love

**Don't own anything…sadly**

**I don't really know how the whole pregnancy thing ultrasound works…so...bear with me.**

**A Little Bit Of Anger, A Little Bit of Love**

It was finally the day Blair got to go home. She was jumping for joy, on the inside at least. She had changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, with a see through, dark blue shirt on top. She slipped on her black flats, and put on her black headband.

She exited the bathroom to find Nate sitting on her bed, staring out the window. He was wearing dark jeans, with a blue hoodie.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked at Blair and smiled, she looked breathtaking.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Break is almost over, we have two more days, and then we have to go back to school."

Blair sighed; she did not want to think about that.

"Yeah, well we can prepare ourselves in those two days. We can also make a sleep over out of it."

"And we can go to the doctors." Nate said, smirking.

"Right, and that."

Blair and Nate sat there, enjoying each others company, until Blair broke the silence.

"You all moved in?"

"Yeah, Dan, Chuck and Serena helped me. Your mom said to put everything in your room and the rest can go on the guest bedroom."

"I can't believe she's letting us sleep together."

"Well, it's not like we're going to have sex. And that way, I can be there for you more. Instead of you waking up, getting me and then doing whatever, I'll be right beside you."

"True. Have you talked to your father?"

Nate groaned, "Thanks for reminding me."

"C'mon Nate, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner you'll feel better."

"But Blair…"

"No buts, Nathaniel, you are going to talk to you father, if not, no kissing."

"You can't be serious?"

"Try me."

Nate sighed, "Fine, but you're coming with me."

"Uh…no thanks."

"Excuse me?"

Blair looked at Nate, "You're excused." She smiled at him and got up.

"Of course I'll come. You're such a loser sometimes, you know that, Archibald?"

"Well, you're dating a loser."

"I know I'm such a good person, lowering my standards and everything."

"You're one of a kind, Waldorf."

"You're pretty unique yourself."

They leaned in for a kiss, when Eleanor popped in.

"Time to go!"

Blair jumped up, "Finally!"

She received a death glare form both her mother and Nate, "Take it easy!"

She smiled sheepishly.

When she finally got home, she ran to her bedroom and just touched everything she had missed. Nate watched her, a smile on his face. Suddenly, Blair's face contorted from happiness to a pale and worried face. She ran to the bathroom and began throwing up the contents in her stomach. Nate followed her inside, rubbing her back, and holding her hair.

"How long does this go on?"

"Not sure, but how about tomorrow, after your appointment and seeing my dad, we do a little shopping. You can buy some books too."

"Sounds good, boyfriend."

Nate helped Blair up, who decided to brush her teeth again. When she got out Nate, was no where to be seen.

"Nate?"

No answer.

"Nathaniel Archibald?"

No answer.

"My stomach hurts!"

"Blair?" She knew it was wrong, to get Nate to answer her that way, but the boy was not responding!

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs!"

"No, really?"

"We can do without the sarcasm, Blair Bear!"

"Whatever, come here!"

Ten seconds later, there was Nate standing before her, inspecting her.

"Could you, I don't know, maybe not do that?"

"You said your stomach hurt."

"The baby missed you, that's all."

He laughed, "Okay, what's up?"

"I think we should totally, do a movie night."

"Kay. What movie?"

"You pick one, and I'll pick one and we can do one together?"

"Sounds good, babe."

Nate ended up picking Transformers, Blair picked The Notebook, and they both decided to go classic with Finding Neverland.

After a night of movies, and junk food, Blate as Blair would say, were passed out, on Blair's bed. Nate's arm was around Blair's waist, and his hand was rested on her stomach. Blair's head was underneath Nate's chin, and her hand lay on top of Nate's.

The next morning Eleanor went to wake up the two teens, but stopped herself when she saw how they were sleeping. She grabbed a camera and took a picture of the couple.

"Blair, Nate, time to wake up."

Nate and Blair were beginning to stir, but not enough to wake up.

Eleanor sighed and went over to Nate's side.

"Nate, time to go to Blair's appointment."

His eyes shot open, Eleanor smiled, he really cared for Blair and their baby.

"I'm going to leave it to you, to wake up Blair."

Nate nodded and yawned.

"Blair?"

She hit his chest.

"Blair?"

She hit him harder.

"If you don't wake up, we can't go shopping."

She smacked him and shot up, as Nate cried out in pain.

"What the fuck, Blair? Relax your hormones! Shit, that hurt. You were never this strong."

"Why didn't you tell me about shopping earlier? Fool."

Blair got up and went to the bathroom. Forty minutes later, she emerged. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a light pink shirt with a light yellow sweater on top, and yellow and pink flats. To finish off the look, she was wearing a light yellow headband.

Nate grinned, "That's not fair, you're not allowed to look that amazing and not kiss me."

Blair smiled, "Life isn't always fair, babe."

Nate pouted and dragged himself into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he came out wearing dark jeans, a blue and white button up shirt, with a white shirt underneath. He sat on the bed and slipped on his white Supermods.

He went downstairs to find Blair eating a bagel.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hello, handsome. Care for some breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Nate took a seat next to Blair and grabbed a bagel.

Half an hour later, they were ready to go.

When they reached the hospital, Blair became nervous. She looked to Nate for reassurance, who squeezed her hand.

Blair sat in one of the chairs as Nate went up to the front desk. He returned seconds later and sat down.

"Don't worry, B."

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm nervous. This is my first time getting an ultra sound."

Nate chuckled, "Don't be, I'm right here with you the whole way."

"Thanks."

Blair was about to kiss Nate, when the doctor called their name.

The couple followed the doctor inside. Blair sat on the bed and Nate stood beside her, holding her hand.

The doctor sat down, "I'm Dr. Kelly, and I'll be here with you, the whole step of the way. I know it's hard being a parent at such a young age, but it'll be okay."

Blair smiled, "Thank you."

Dr. Kelly stood up, "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, a little nervous."

The doctor nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to need you to change into the gown."

Blair nodded. Nate was about to leave, but Blair took his hand.

"Stay." He nodded.

Blair changed and sat back down.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to lie down and pull up the gown."

Blair nodded, as she did as the doctor told her to. Nate moved to Blair's head and took her hand.

"This may feel a little uncomfortable."

The doctor applied a cold jelly like cream on her stomach making Blair shiver, and tighten her grip on Nate's hand.

Blair and Nate watched monitor as the doctor moved the transducer on Blair's stomach.

The doctor smiled, "The baby is healthy, and I'd say you're four weeks along."

Nate and Blair smiled. "Where is the baby?" Blair asked.

The doctor pointed to a small dot on the screen. Blair began crying, "It's so tiny."

Nate laughed, "It is only four weeks along."

"So, it's okay?"

The doctor smiled at her, "Yeah, he or she is fine."

The doctor stood, "I'll give you two some time alone."

Nate looked at Blair, "We made that."

"It's beautiful; I love it so much already!"

"I love you, Blair."

Blair looked up at Nate, "I love you too."

Nate kissed Blair's forehead.

The doctor returned moments later.

"Blair, have you had any morning sickness?"

"Yes, how long does it last?"

"It varies, from person to person."

Blair nodded.

"Well, you are due, November 21."

"That far?"

Nate laughed at his girlfriend.

"I guess I'll have to make my own prom dress, and a dress for semi."

Nate laughed, "Yeah, because that's your biggest concern."

Blair stuck her tongue out at Nate, "Don't make me hurt you like this morning."

Nate's eyes widened and he took a step back from Blair, "I'm just going to hang out over here."

Dr. Kelly laughed at the couple, "You two are the cutest teen couple I have seen."

Blair giggled, "That we are, right Nate?"

"Obviously!"

After a few more minutes, the doctor handed them some pamphlets and scheduled their next appointment. Blair changed back into her original clothing.

The duo left the room, "See you next month!" Blair called out.

Blair was practically jumping, "I'm so excited, do we have to go to your dad and pop my bubble?"

Nate frowned, "You said we have to, and I want to get it over with."

"Fine."

Half and hour later, the pair was walking into the rehab centre.

Blair turned to Nate, "I think we should have an escape plan, if he goes all crazy dad on us."

"I think you're right."

"Okay, I'll either scream at him, and scare him, or I'll throw up on him, and we'll run, or I'll pretend to go into labor."

Nate looked at Blair weirdly, "We'll work on it."

When they made it to The Captain's room, Nate began to get nervous.

"I can't do it."

Blair took his hand, "Yes, you can. I'm right here."

She leaned up and kissed him slowly. She pulled away and looked at him, "We have faith in you."

Nate smiled and turned around, opening the door.

"Nate? Blair? Haven't seen you two in a while."

"Yeah, we had some stuff going on." Nate replied.

Blair stepped forward, "How are you doing?"

"Getting better, how about you two? How is the break?"

Nate looked down. Blair grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Dad…"

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Blair…um…she is…we are…"

"What is going on? Blair?"

Blair looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Nate?"

It was now or never, "Blair is pregnant and we're keeping it."

He exhaled, feeling relieved like a weight had been lifted, but fear settled in him just as quickly.

He looked at his father, trying to read his expression.

"Dad?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Leave! Now!"

Nate sighed, and turned around; Blair looked from father to son and turned around as well.

"Blair?"

She turned to look at The Captain.

"This is your fault. You ruined him."

Nate grabbed Blair's hand, "Fuck you."

The couple left The Captain to fume on his own.

As the exited the Rehab Centre, Blair stopped and took a seat on a bench and began to cry.

"Blair?"

"Did I ruin you?"

"Blair, don't listen to him. He's just pissed off, that I'm doing my own thing. You did not ruin me, you made me better. This isn't your fault, okay?"

Blair nodded, but frowned.

"But, you parents don't want anything to do with you, because of me."

"Hey, that's because they are horrible parents. I love you and our baby, don't let what he said get to you."

Blair nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Want to go shopping?"

Blair looked up and cracked a smile. "After the day we had, yes!"

They spent the next three hours going from store to store buying stuff for the baby and a little for themselves.

By the end of their shopping trip, they had bought a few dozen outfits, some teddy bears, books about pregnancy and babies, and more stuff for the baby. Blair wanted to see the maternity clothes, but detested everything in the store and had decided she would make her own.

Blair and Nate decided they would eat out. As they walked down the street, looking for a place to eat, Nate stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second."

"Nate, where the hell are you going?"

"Please, just stay here."

Blair nodded as Nate walked into the store.

Five minutes later he walked out, bag in hand.

"What's in the bag?"

Nate handed the bag to Blair and smiled.

Blair looked in the bag and took out what Nate had bought. She pulled out a giraffe, and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You remembered?"

"You said the giraffe was your favorite toy, and cried for days when you lost it. You said you wanted to give it your kid. I know it's not the same one but-"

Before he could finish, Blair's lips came crashing to his. They continued to stay like that for a little while longer, until both pulled away, breathless.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Archibald?"

"Yeah, but you can remind me."

"I love you, Nathaniel Archibald."

"I love you too, Blair Waldorf."

**Read and Review******

**They are going back to school next chapter…uh-oh**

**The couple faces the world, and a new kid comes threatening their relationship**


	7. A Tragic Return

**Don't own anything...the characters…or the yogurt scene.**

**A Tragic Return**

"I'm not going!"

They had been arguing for hours. Blair was refusing to go to school.

"Blair…"

"No, I'm not going!"

"Blair, you have to go one day and face it. Why don't you just face the music now?"

Blair sighed and looked at Nate, "What if I don't like the music?"

Nate smiled, she looked so young and innocent, "Then I'll be there with you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, and Serena will be too. No one is going to say anything. The girls will be afraid of getting their reputation killed, or their ass kicked. The boys will be afraid that I'll kill them."

"Hey! No killing, got it?"

"Okay, but are you okay with abuse?"

"Maybe."

The couple laughed, "Now, please get dressed Blair."

Blair nodded and entered the bathroom. Half an hour later she came out in her uniform, looking a little stressed.

"What's wrong?"

"What if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know something, and it gets very negative. The baby shouldn't be in a negative environment."

"You two will be fine."

"What if I have to throw up?"

"Run to the bathroom and text me. Stop worrying, it's not healthy, you'll be fine."

Nate leaned down and kissed her nose and then her lips.

Blair pulled away, "Let's go before I change my mind."

Twenty minutes later, the couple had arrived to school. Blair slowed down, and then began backing away.

"I can't, I can't do it."

"Yes you can, remember what you told me? You'll be fine, I'm right here. I have faith in you, so does mini-Archibald."

"I'll do it, if you stop calling the baby that?"

Nate smiled, "Deal."

Blair noticed Serena, Dan and Chuck standing not too far away, and began to make her way towards them. Half was on the stairs she felt something on her head. She looked at Nate who looked pissed off, and then at Serena who was walking towards her, the two boys trailing behind. She put her hand on her head and realized someone dropped yogurt on her. She looked up to see Jenny Humphrey and her old crew.

"Blair!"

Blair could feel the tears well up in her eyes, as Nate began rubbing her back and Serena started taking the yogurt out.

"Nate? I want to sit down."

Nate nodded and helped her to a bench as Serena finished cleaning her hair. Serena got up and made her way to the group of girls.

"Jenny? What the fuck is your problem? I don't care if you're Dan's little sister, you do not hurt my best friend, and if you do, I will make your life hell."

One of the others girls laughed, "How? Your reputation is pretty effed up, as I recall." She sneered.

Serena raised her hand to slap the girl, but Dan pulled her away.

She looked at Dan who was glaring at his younger sister, "We'll talk about this later, Jen. For now, get lost."

The pair made their way back to Blair, who was still being watched by the whole school and comforted by Nate.

"It's okay, Blair Bear."

"I wanna go home."

Serena knelt in front of her best friend, "B, that's what they want you to do. Don't let them affect you, you're better than them."

Blair nodded, but her strength was shot down when a random guy came up to her.

"Hey Blair, I hear you charge five bucks for an hour. How long for twenty bucks?" The guy smirked evilly at her.

In that instance, the guy was on the ground and Nate was on top of him, punching him left and right.

"Nate!" Blair shrieked.

Everyone started crowding around them as Chuck and Dan pulled Nate off the guy.

"You're actually standing up for the girl who fucked your best friend?"

Chuck clenched his jaw. Nate looked back at Chuck, then at Blair who was clinging onto Serena and then back at the guy.

"Yeah, you know why? Because I'm not an asshole. Yeah, they screwed up, so what? I love Blair, and if you ever talk to her like that again, I will…"

Nate was interrupted by Blair, who was yelling out in pain and clutching her stomach.

"Blair?"

He ran to her as her fast as his legs took him, and dropped to his knees.

"Nate…it hurts…the baby!"

Gasps were heard all around as people took in that Blair was pregnant.

"Serena, call 911, Blair, just hold on, kay? You are going to be fine and so is the baby okay?"

"Nate…"

Blair's eyes slowly closed, as Nate felt tears burning his eyes.

"Blair?"

Nothing.

"Blair? Hey, wake up."

Nate looked at Serena who was crying, and then looked at Dan and Chuck, who were staring at the couple clearly worried. Then he looked at everyone else, who were all staring at him. He looked back down at Blair and kissed her forehead. He heard sirens in the distance.

"Hold on, Blair, you're going to be fine."

**Review….more reviews...faster I update!**

**Will Blair and the baby be okay?**

**What does the school do with the new information?**

**Does Jenny back down?**

**Watch out for the new kid!**


	8. A Happy Ending?

Don't own anything…

**Don't own anything…..tear**

**A Happy Ending?**

It had been an hour since they took Blair from him and his baby, and they still hadn't come back. He was sitting in the same waiting room as last time, waiting to find out the same thing before, will Blair be okay? But this time there was another question, will the baby be okay?

He sighed and looked around him. Serena and Dan were huddled in a corner, quietly talking. Chuck had gone inside to call Eleanor again. A part him was aching to call his mom, but that tie had ended.

Fuck. He was going to kill that kid. What the fuck was the school's problem? He was filled with anger, but he had to keep it cool, for Blair, for the baby, for himself.

"Nate?"

He looked up, as the doctor approached him. He stood up meeting her half way, as did Serena and Dan.

"How are they?"

"They're fine, she was just very stressed and it caused some complications, but they are okay. She needs to take it easy."

Nate nodded, "When can I see her?"

"You can go now, but remember, she needs to take it easy."

Nate nodded and rushed to Blair's room.

He opened the door to find Blair sitting on the bed and staring out the window. She hadn't noticed him.

"I'm kinda getting sick of this place, aren't you? We should have the baby in an exotic place." He joked, but got no response from Blair.

"B?"

"I can't do it."

"You can't do what?" He asked, taking a seat beside, as she went tense.

"Any of it. I'm not fit to be a mother."

"What are you talking about? You're great!"

Blair sharply turned to Nate and gave him a cold look, "I am? Then how come I have managed to hurt my child twice, in about a week?"

Nate sighed, "That wasn't your fault."

"Don't lie to me, but then again that's all you did and it's all you do!"

Nate made a fist, feeling unwanted rage towards Blair. "Why are you saying this? Why are you acting like this?"

Blair turned away from him, "I don't deserve you or this baby. I'm not a good mother, I never will be. And you heard that kid, I'm a fucking whore! You know it too! That is why you treat me like shit all the time. How long will the good boyfriend act last this time? A week? A month? Nine months?"

Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew her well enough to know she was crying. She was scared, very scared.

"Blair…" He started, wrapping his arms around her, but she furiously pushed him away.

"Don't! Don't do this to me again."

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around him. She tried fighting, but eventually stopped, and started sobbing.

"A couple of years…"

Blair looked up at him shocked and hurt, she opened her mouth to say something, but Nate beat her to it.

"Because, hopefully after a couple of years, I'll upgrade to your fiancé or husband."

Blair looked down, "Nate…"

"Do you love me?"

She nodded.

"I love you too, and our baby, we're going to be fine. Please stop trying to push me away, just believe in yourself."

"I'm not enough. I don't have it in me. I should be happy that the baby is okay, but I can't. I just feel so sad, like no matter what something will always go wrong. Before you came in, I was thinking about how I felt right before I took the pills, I felt like everything was going wrong and it would continue to be like that and I just wanted it to end so I took the pills. I want it to end, Nate."

Nate stared down at her wide eyed, "Blair, don't you ever dare think about killing yourself again!"

Blair pulled away from Nate's embrace and wrapped her arms around herself and continued looking out the window. The conversation was over.

**I know it's really short, but I thought I should update, and I kinda of liked that ending for the chapter. **

**What is up with Blair? What about Blate? The arrival of the new kid is coming soon…and you guys can help me with that. Should his name be Reid or Adam? Tell me what you think, and there is lots more to come!**

**Review….If I don't get at least 5, I'm sorry but I will not be updating. So review if you want to know what happens next!**


	9. Her Anger Spills, and We Slip and Cry

**Don't own anything**

**Her Anger Spills, And We Slip and Cry**

Nate could feel the tears pouring out of his eyes, and wiped them away. He stood up and kissed Blair's forehead before exiting. He shut the door and rested his head on it.

"Nate?"

Eleanor had finally made it.

"Serena said she's okay, what is the matter?"

Nate turned around and Eleanor gasped. Nate had tears running down his face. She brought the younger boy into an embrace. She felt her eyes sting. Nate had always been like a son to her, and seeing him like this was breaking her heart. Not only that, but his state indicated that something was wrong with Blair.

"What happened?"

She led Nate to a seat and sat beside him, Serena and Dan joining them seconds later.

"She's talking about it."

"About what?" Serena asked, staring at him.

"Ending it. She was telling me how she felt before she took the pills; it's how she feels now." Nate replied, with a lack of emotion in his voice.

"What?" Eleanor was beyond confusion. Blair was happy, she seemed happy.

Serena wanted to help Blair so badly, but didn't know how. She knew Blair had suicidal moments, but now, with the baby and she seemed genuinely happy. But Serena also knew about Blair's low self-esteem, and what happened today could have shattered it completely.

Eleanor stood, "I'm going to go see her." She made her way to Blair's room and opened to door to find Blair in the same position she was in, when Nate left.

"Blair?"

No response.

Eleanor came closer to her daughter, trying to read her expression. Emptiness? Lost? Sorrow? That's what it seemed. Eleanor sat on the bed watching Blair who had not acknowledged her presence.

"Blair, you okay?"

Eleanor reached out and placed her hand on Blair's. Blair flinched and slowly met her mother's gaze.

"What?" She asked sharply, startling Eleanor.

"Blair…"

"What? Are you here to send me away to France or Rome or somewhere far from you?"

Eleanor was taken back; she didn't know what had come over Blair.

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't call me that, not now. Just go."

"Blair, what is going on?" Eleanor asked desperately, afraid for her daughter.

"LEAVE!"

Eleanor flinched, but slowly got up and left the room.

When she shut the door behind her she turned to see the three teens staring at her.

Eleanor sighed and looked down, "I'm going to go talk to the doctor."

Nate watched Eleanor walk away and then buried his head in hands. He felt a hand on his back, knowing it was Serena.

"I don't know what to do. She's just so…sad…distant…angry…and it's killing me, but I don't know how to help her."

Serena felt a tug at her heart at seeing her oldest friend in that state. She wanted to see Blair, but was afraid of her reaction or what she would see.

"She's just scared, you know she gets."

Nate raised his head, "No, that's not it, when she's scared she acts different. She maybe scared, but there is something else too."

Serena took a breath, "I'll be back."

She nodded to Dan, and then headed towards Blair's room. She opened the door and was taken back at Blair's position. She was still wrapped around herself, staring out the window, but now she had tears.

"B?"

Blair turned her head and gave Serena a small smile.

"How are you?"

Blair shrugged. Serena took a seat beside Blair.

"What's going on, B?"

Blair shrugged.

"Don't do that, talk to me, B. I'm your best friend, what's wrong?"

Blair snapped, "Why? Why is there something wrong with me? I either have to be a bitch or happy to be normal, why the fuck is that? I feel sad, so what? I'm scared, okay? I'm freaking terrified and I just want it all to go away."

Serena pulled Blair in for a hug, "Why are you scared?"

"What if I hurt the baby again?"

"You're not hurting the baby, B. I promise."

"What if…what if the baby turns out like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A useless excuse for a person, who is always scared, and sad and vulnerable, with no self-esteem, who has to be a bitch to pretend she's strong."

"Blair! That is not true!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not! B, you just described most people, or what they think of themselves. You are strong, you've been through so much and you haven't given up."

"But I did. I did give up and I want to again."

Serena stared at her best friend in shock, "B…"

"I want to be alone," Blair looked at Serena and attempted to smile, "I hope you understand."

Serena hesitated, "Uh…Blair…"

"GO!"

Serena flinched, shocked, and quickly left the room. She entered the waiting room and took a seat between Nate and Dan.

Nate looked over at her, "So?"

Serena shook her head, "It's bad…she's so…"

"Lost? Different? Piss off? Sad?"

Serena intertwined her fingers with Dan's, and looked at him. "She seems like she doesn't care anymore, she does, but a part of her almost doesn't want to, and just wants to…"

"Give up?"

Serena looked over at Nate again, who was looking at his hands. She used her free hand to rub his back.

"Nate, she's going to be fine, it's Blair, she's strong, she knows we're here; she's just scared."

Nate nodded, but frowned, "But what do I do? She won't talk to me! It seems like the sight of me repulses her!"

Serena tried her hardest to soothe Nate, but deep down she knew she herself needed soothing.

"You love her, right?"

Nate looked at Serena, an incredulous look in his eyes, "What type of fucked up question is that?"

Serena sighed, "Nate?"

He looked back down at his hands, "You know I do, it just doesn't seem enough right now."

"It may not seem enough now, but she'll come around, she's just scared and she's struggling. When the time comes, she'll let you in, because she loves you back."

Nate looked at Serena and gave her a weak smile, but it slowly faded, "It's not just her, what about the baby? She keeps pushing me away; I can't even be there for them. What if something happens and I'm not there?"

Serena paused for a second before answering him, "Blair may not let you in emotionally, but I know she would never take you away from the baby. She knows how much you love it."

"Really? Because she doesn't realize that I love her too."

Serena sighed, feeling like she was fighting a useless battle, Nate was right in some way, there was definitely something wrong with Blair, and it's affecting all of them.

She looked over at Dan, who was still staring at her intently, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay, this is Blair Waldorf we're talking about."

Serena looked away, "Doesn't seem like Blair Waldorf anymore." She whispered to herself.

Nate was fighting a battle in his mind. Should he go see Blair? Or should he not? He wanted to see her, and tell her how much she means to him and that everything was going to be fine. He wanted to be there for her, even if she didn't want him to. The other part wanted to give her space, but was also a little angry. How could she ever think that? He was at a new level of confusion and frustration.

He was broken from his dilemma when Eleanor walked in with a young woman.

The three teens quickly stood up.

"This is Dr. Shelly, she's a psychiatrist. She's going to be talking to Blair for a little bit."

Dr. Shelly nodded at the trio, before turning towards Blair's room. The four watched as Dr. Shelly, walked into Blair's room and shut the door behind her. Now all they had to was wait…

**Sorry for the update, I was having writer's block, notice how this chapter sucked? LOL…anyways, next chapter is the conversation between Blair and Dr. Shelly, what's up with Blair?**

**Stay tuned for new guy, Reid or Adam, you guys tell me!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	10. Me, You and My Mind

**You guys probably hate me! I am soo sooo soooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school and have had horrible writes block.**

**I don't own anything….sadly.**

**Me, You and My Mind**

Blair stayed silent as she heard her door open and slam. She heard footsteps coming towards her and stopping a few feet away.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she yelling at the people she loved the most? Why couldn't she believe that they actually love her? Why was she so fucking sad?

"Blair? I'm Dr. Shelly, a psychiatrist. Would you like to talk?"

Nothing.

"You've been through some hard times and it's understandable if you don't feel like speaking, but you shouldn't keep things bottled up, it's not good for the baby."

Dr. Shelly thought she saw Blair twitch.

"Blair…"

"There's nothing to talk about." Blair was still looking out the window.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Nothing about the baby?"

"Nope."

"Not even about the suicide attempt?"

"I have nothing to talk about." Blair's words came out slowly, enunciating every word.

"Blair…being a teenager is hard, and it's probably harder with your situation, but…"

"Like you know."

Dr. Shelly was startled; Blair's words came out as a whip.

"Being a teenager is not hard. Not at all. It's KILLING ME! I hate it! I'm pregnant, suicidal, pissed off and alone, and pathetic and useless and no one gives a shit about me!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she didn't even bother wiping them away. Blair looked down and realized she had finally moved from her spot. She slowly sat back down and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Are you happy now? You cracked me in a record time! That took what…ten seconds? You know nothing about me, about what I'm feeling, you don't know me! No one does…"

"Blair, I want to help you, let me know you."

"Why? So you can evaluate my insanity level and let my mom ship me away?"

"No, because I want to help you, just you. Your mom wants to ship you away?"

"Any chance she can get."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because I'm a disgrace to her, because I' not good enough. Because she doesn't care about me, she never did. She cared more for Serena than me."

"Who Is Serena?"

Blair paused before speaking, "My best friend, or was at least."

"Why would you say that?"

"All she does is lie to me and steal Nate away from me and she has to be better. She has to make me feel like crap."

"How does she do that?"

"I don't know, she just does, but maybe she can't help it."

"Nate is your boyfriend, am I right?"

Blair slowly nodded.

"How do you feel about him?"

"I'm in love with him, but it's a one way thing, he doesn't feel the same. He may love me, but not like I love him."

"Why do you think that?"

"He pushes me away, he can tell everyone else his life story, but he can't tell me the simplest thing. Then again, that's what I'm doing to him right now."

"Blair, why do you feel that no one loves you or cares for you?"

She flinched, "Because they don't."

"How are you so sure?"

"BECAUSE! I'M EVERYONE'S LAST PRIORITY! YOU KNOW WHY THEY ALL CARE NOW? BECAUSE THEY'RE AFRAID I'LL HURT THE BABY AND THEY'RE FINALLY REALZING HOW FUCKED UP I AM!" She began to take deep breathes and squeezed her eyes shut. "Before this, no one cared. Nate never cared this much and same with my mom. Serena was off in her own world. No one cared, no one cares. I'm nothing to them, the only reason they care now is because of the baby." She said while touching her stomach.

Dr. Shelly took a seat beside Blair and put a hand on her back.

"What if my baby feels the same? What if no one loves it?"

"You'll be there to love it."

Sobs began erupting from Blair as she leaned towards Dr. Shelly.

A few minutes later, Blair sat up and looked at Dr. Shelly.

"I've opened up to you more than anyone and I don't even know you're name."

"Dr. Shelly, but call me Morgan."

"Thank you, Morgan."

The two spent another half hour talking, until their time was up.

Morgan stood up, "I'll see you in a week?"

Blair nodded.

Morgan left the room to meet the expecting faces of Nate, Eleanor, Serena, Dan and Chuck.

Eleanor stepped foreword, "Is everything okay? We heard screaming."

Morgan took a breath before answering, "I can't be sure, but I believe Blair is dealing with depression. I can't be sure, I'll have to talk to her more and take some tests, but that seems to be the problem."

Eleanor stood there, in shock. Blair can't be depressed,

Serena clutched onto Dan, refusing to believe Blair was depressed. A part of her felt at fault.

Nate had a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Blair was depressed. She was unhappy, and it was his fault. He treated her like crap and he did that to her. he felt anger rising towards himself, but pushed it away, he had to think about Blair. And the baby. How was this going to affect the baby?

"I've talked to her about meeting once a week and she has agreed. Now if you'll excuse me I have some papers to finish."

They watched as she began to walk away, but came to a halt. She spun around to face them, "She'll be okay, she just needs to know you care." She gave one last smile and continued down the hall.

Eleanor turned to the kids, "I'm going to find out when she can some home."

Everyone but Nate sat down. Nate continued to pace in front of Blair's room, debating whether or not to go in. He wanted to see her and tell her it was okay and that he loved them. He wanted to take away all her insecurities and fears, but he knew that right she wouldn't let him. He was pissed off, at himself, that stupid kid, Jenny, everyone who had hurt Blair and Blair herself. How could she think that? She should know that he loves her, they all do. A voice in his mind interrupted him. _You're the one that pushed her away and made her think that._ Nate cringed as the voice ran through his mind over and over again. What had he done to her? What had they all done to Blair? Because as of right now she was depressed. As of right now Blair Waldorf is gone.

**It's short I know and very sucky. I don't really know how it is to talk to a psychiatrist. Again I'm sorry for the lack of updating and the suckiness that is this chapter. Finally, the new kid is here and stars in the next chapter. It's Blair's first day back to school, again. **

**Review:)**


	11. I'll Lose You to Your Knight

**Do not own anything…*tear***

**I'll Lose You To You're Knight**

Blair groaned as her alarm clock went off. She slammed her hand on top of the snooze button and attempted to go back to sleep, but was kept awake by a light shaking.

"What?" She growled.

"I thought you might want to try school today…"

She sighed. Nate. She hadn't spoken to him properly since her last trip to the hospital. He would ask about her and the baby, she would give him one word answers and that was it.

"No."

"It's been two weeks…"

He really wanted her to go. _Really_. He missed her so much. Serena missed her, hell, even Dan missed her. The three of them stayed together and wallowed in each other's pity. They were lost without Blair, but she thought they were better off.

"Please, Blair?"

Blair opened her eyes and huffed, "Fine. I'll be down in a bit."

Truthfully, she had gotten over what had happened, just not the other stuff. She didn't want something stupid to happen, resulting in her hurting the baby. Her room was her safe haven, even going down to the dining room was hard.

Nate nodded and slowly walked out.

Blair slowly got up and dragged herself to the washroom until a wave of nausea hit her, causing her to dash to the toilet.

Forty minutes later she stepped into the dining room for the first time in a long time, dressed and ready to go.

"Dorota? What's there to eat?"

Nate turned his head and gazed at Blair. She was beautiful. Maybe she was getting better and she was no longer depressed. She had barely eaten and left her room, and now her she was gulping down some orange juice and preparing to eat a bagel. He smiled.

Blair noticed Nate watching her with a smile on her face and felt butterflies in her stomach, but she pushed that feeling away. She couldn't get happy over a stupid thing like that.

She quickly finished her breakfast and stood up. "Ready?"

Nate nodded and they walked side by side to the limo, silently of course.

The limo ride was silent. An uncomfortable silence, too.

"Blair?"

She was startled by his voice.

"Mhm?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

What the hell was he talking about.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering if you and the baby were okay."

Blair nodded and looked away, smiling to herself.

"Damnit." She cursed. He was not supposed to have this affect on her.

The limo came to a stop and Nate got out, holding the door for Blair, who reluctantly exited the limo.

As soon as she stepped out, the limo was speeding away. She stood there a while longer, wishing she had never come.

She felt a hand on her back and looked over at Nate who gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine, I'm here."

She gave him a weak smile and began walking towards the school.

"Blair!"

She turned her head to see Serena running at her, Dan following close behind her.

Serena stopped a few feet away, knowing her best friend may not want her too close.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Blair whispered.

Serena smiled and slowly walked over to Blair and brought her into a hug.

"Please don't shut me out, kay?"

Blair nodded, "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay, as long as you're okay."

Blair smiled and looked behind Serena at Dan.

"Hi."

"Hey Blair, good to have you back."

"Thanks."

Maybe she was wrong about everything, maybe they did care and everything would be okay, just like Nate said.

"Look, the whore is back!"

In that split second all of her reassurance was crushed. Nothing had changed, they all saw her the same way as before, a whore.

"Fuck off, asshole." Someone retaliated.

Nate slowly turned his head to see who had defended Blair. His eyes fell upon a tall, brunette boy, standing not too far away, glaring at the idiot who was shit talking.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Dylan, relax." Some blonde girl said, pleadingly to the idiot.

The brunette boy stepped forward, decreasing the gap between him and Dylan.

"Adam, new here. I have to say, it'll be fun kicking you ass, Dylan."

"Look you little shit. You're new here, so I'm going to let you off the hook, but if you ever step out of your place, I'll be glad to put you back." Dylan smirked.

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm about to put you back in your place, prick."

Blair watched the exchange between her in horror. Why was this Adam kid doing this. He doesn't even know her.

"Nate, stop them."

Nate had been standing silently beside Blair, a hand still on her back, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

He stepped between the two boys and put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

'Relax, don't get suspended on your first day. I'll take care of him."

In a blink of an eye, Dylan was on the ground, holding his face.

Dan dragged Adam and Nate away from Dylan, while others gathered around him, either to humiliate him or tend to his 'injury'.

The five stood away from the crowd, watching the larger group before turning to each other.

"Nate Archibald." Nate said, while extending his hand towards Adam.

"Adam Montgomery." He replied, taking his hand.

"This is Dan, Serena and Blair."

Adam nodded at Serena and Dan and stopped at Blair. She was simply breath taking.

"Thank you for that, you didn't have to do it."

Adam grinned, "It was nothing, I make it my duty to kick those kind of guy's ass."

She giggled, starling Nate. He hadn't heard her laugh like that for some time now. He felt a twinge of jealousy inside of him. He knew it was wrong to be jealous, but this guy just got her and he already had Blair laughing.

Nate turned to Blair, "You two okay?"

Blair placed a hand on her stomach, "We're fine."

The two smiled at each other, and received a strange expression from Adam.

Blair couldn't stop smiling, she felt good, more than good. She wasn't sure if it was because she already encountered a stressful situation and her and the baby got out of it okay, or if it was because the way Nate was looking at her, or if it was the fact she finally saw Serena, or if it was Adam.

Nate noticed the glowing smile on Blair's face and felt his heart stop. She was happy. She was okay; they were going to be okay. His happy moment came to an end when he realized Blair was smiling at Adam, who was returning the favor. The twinge of jealousy grew a tiny bit.

The five talked a little while more, and got to know Adam, while Nate put on a fake smile. He should be happy that Blair was happy, but he wanted her to be happy because of him, not some guy they just met. He knew it was selfish, but he was in love with this girl, and he was supposed to save her from her misery, but now, someone else was.

Serena and Dan soon left, wanting some time to themselves before class started, leaving Adam, Blair and Nate together.

Adam took a small step towards Blair, a movement going unnoticed by Nate.

"Blair, may I walk you to class?"

Blair laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one walking you, since you're new?"

Adam grinned, "What type of guy would I be if I let a girl walk me to class? And plus, I don't mind being late."

Blair blushed. Why the hell was she blushing? He is charming, but Nate should be the one charming her. Wait, no one should be charming her, she was going to focus on the baby. Even still, if anyone should be making her blush it should be Nate. She loved him, even though lately, she's been pushing that love away, but she still did. Then, why was Adam the one making her feel good?

"Fine, you may walk me to class."

Adam laughed and extended a hand, which Blair took with no hesitation. Nate's jaw stiffened.

"Later, Nate."

"Bye Nate, see you at lunch. I'll text you if anything happens."

Nate nodded. What the hell was going on? Why was she leaving with _him_? He gave her a sad smile, which went unnoticed by her. She momentarily let go of Adam and walked up to Nate and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks for putting up with me. I love you."

Nate pulled away startled, "What?"

"I know, I've been a bitch and have been pushing you away, but I was just lost and scared. I _do_ love you, it's just us being together right now is hard, but maybe soon."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. I will wait."

Blair nodded and turned towards Adam, who had been watching the whole exchange and took his hand, smiling the entire time. The pair disappeared into the school.

Nate stood their a little while longer, confused. Even though Blair just confessed that she still loved him, he couldn't smile. Even though she was happy, he couldn't smile. The image of the smile on Blair's face as she took Adam's hand played in his mind. It was a smile he never saw before. It was a smile Adam gave her. The tiny bit of jealousy was now clouding his mind. He was losing her again.

**That was a crap ending, but oh well. Next chapter Adam and Blair get closer, like that's possible, they just met and look at them. Anyways…sorry for the lack of updating and the chapters haven't been that good, but I've been busy with school and have writes block. It'll get better; I'm finally getting some inspiration.**

**Review!**


	12. A Lover's Loss is a Player's Gain

**I'm soooo sorry! I've been a sucky person. Sorry for the lack of updating, school has been hectic, and same with the break, but finally I'm free. I will try to update more often!**

**Don't own anything except Adam.**

**A Lover's Loss is a Player's Gain**

Four weeks. It has been four weeks since he had gotten a chance to hang out with Blair. Four fucking weeks since he really got to be near his baby. It has been four horrible weeks with Adam hovering around Blair, and she didn't even tell him about the baby. Adam didn't notice her sickness or the glow she has, Adam doesn't notice anything about her.

Nate slammed his fist into the wall.

"Nate?"

He turned, and there she was.

"What're you doing here?"

She smiled, "It is my house, you know."

"I know, you just never stay at home anymore."

Blair could hear the sadness in his voice, "Yeah, Adam always wants to hang out, not that I'm complaining, but I do miss you."

Nate looked up and gave her a sad smile, "Not enough apparently."

Blair looked down, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry."

Nate's apology startled her, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I just miss you, and I feel like I have no idea what is going on with the baby and-

"Hey! Relax, you're not being selfish. I am." She cupped his face with her hand. "I've been horrible to you, haven't I?"

"No."

"Liar. I know you well enough to when you're lying Nate."

"I just feel like Adam is the only thing that matters to you."

"You know that's not true. You and the baby mean the world to me."

"Really? Then why do I barely see you? Get to talk to you? Why doesn't Adam know that you're pregnant? Because you don't want him to judge you?"

Blair stood up, tears threatening to spill, "You know that's not true. I love you, not Adam. Stop acting like a jealous idiot!"

Nate stood up, "How am I supposed to feel? Happy? Yeah, I'm gonna be so freaking happy when I see you with him."

"What is your problem? Just because I don't fall to your feet and want to spend every second with you, doesn't mean you're the victim. I'm the one who is pregnant, not you. I'm the one who is reminded everyday how badly my life is screwed up. Adam makes me happy, happier than you've ever made me."

Nate stood there, shocked. He felt as if she had ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

"Look, if you have a problem with Adam that is your problem not mine. I am sorry that we haven't spent time together-

"No you're not, you couldn't care less."

"Stop it! Stop acting so pathetic! I can't be near you, I'm going out."

Blair grabbed her purse and began to make her way towards the door.

"When can you be near me?"

She stopped debating whether or not to go to him, but she is Blair Waldorf and she made her decision and then she was out the door.

She was so confused. She hated hurting Nate, but she couldn't afford to be vulnerable and around him she was. Adam made her happy and strong, and she liked that feeling, she needed that feeling.

After walking for a few more minutes she ended up at her favorite coffee shop. She walked in and spotted Adam.

"Hey, thought you were going to hang out with Nate today?" Came his warm greeting.

She took a seat beside him, "Yeah, he had something to do."

Adam grinned, "His loss is my gain."

Blair smirked. Adam made her feel like a prize, she adored that feeling, but that feeling was lost when Nate's words came to mind.

"Adam, we need to talk?"

"Kay…about?"

"Don't freak out okay? I've been keeping this from you and I feel like I should tell you-

"Blair, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

She bit her lip as she watched the information being absorbed by Adam.

"I feel stupid." He said with a laugh.

She blinked, "What?"

"I actually believed the stomach flu story. So it's Nate's?"

She nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost three months. You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I kept it from you, when you opened up to me so much."

Adam grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye, "I am not angry. I could never be angry with you."

"You're very charming you know that, Montgomery?"

"Why thank you, Waldorf?"

She laughed.

"So, are you and Nate together?"

She was taken off guard, "Um…I'm not sure. I don't think we are."

"Do you want to be?"

She smiled, "Everyone wants a happy family."

He agreed, nodding along, when he suddenly turned to her.

"Can I try something?"

"Umm…okay? But I swear, if you do something gross I will smack you!"

"Alright, close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and waited.

She felt Adam come closer to her and then his lips were on hers. He was gentle and warm and she felt herself begin to kiss back and then he pulled away.

She slowly opened her eyes and met Adam's gaze.

"Why'd you do that?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to see if it would be as good as I imagined."

She smiled, "And was it?"

He shook his head, "It was better."

She looked down as her cheeks went crimson.

"You look beautiful when you blush."

She looked up, her cheeks going an even darker shade.

Adam grinned, "I feel proud, I got Blair Waldorf to blush. I'm the man."

"Shut up."

And thus began they're play fight. He tickled her she smacked and then he kissed her.

This time Blair didn't hesitate to respond to the kiss. There was an urgency and more passion than the gentle one earlier. One hand on her stomach and the other tangled in his hair, she pulled him closer.

As the kiss turned into a heated makeout session she felt a weird feeling in her stomach, like the one she got when she had sex with Chuck. The feeling she got when she knew she had done something wrong.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked around, her eyes landing on Chuck looking at the door and an angry Nate storming outside.

She really had screwed up.

**Review!**


	13. Let's Drink Away My Sorrows

Do not own anything...sadly!

I am really sorry, but I have an excuse. My computer crashed and wasn't working for a while and I lose a few chapters and then I didn't know what to write…but I had this weird dream and it all came back! LOL.

So here it is…enjoy!

**Let's Drink Away My Sorrows**

Fighting seemed to be their favourite thing. Hey Nate what did you and Blair do today? We fought.

He blamed Adam, it was all that stupid pricks fault. He didn't understand what was so special about Adam. What the hell did Blair see in him?

"Nate?"

He looked up to see Chuck waiting for him. After Blair stormed out he called Chuck, he really needed him.

"What happened this time?"

Nate sighed, "Adam."

"Of course. Why can't we just eliminate the nuisance?"

Nate laughed, "Because Blair would hate me if we 'eliminated' him. And really Chuck, eliminate?"

The other boy smirked, "What bar?"

Nate shook his head, "No drinking. Coffee?"

Chuck raised his eyebrow, but nodded anyway.

"So Chuck, any new conquests I should know about?"

"Eight."

Nate laughed, "I think you're losing your game, man."

"Shut up. At least I have had some physical activity."

Nate gave him and a tight smile. He spotted the coffee shop and began to walk faster.

He opened the door and immediately felt a strange sensation overtake him. He looked around and his eyes landed on them.

"Nate…"

He knew Chuck was saying something to him, but he couldn't tear his gaze from the couple making out. He has had many urges to hit people, but he had never wanted to kill someone this badly.

Adam was kissing Blair. _His _Blair.

He felt Chuck grab his arm, but Nate ripped his arm away and stalked towards the door. He saw Blair pull away and look in his direction out of the corner of his eye.

He wanted to take her with him, get her as far away as possible from Adam, but he couldn't be near her.

"Nate!"

He kept walking.

"Nathaniel!"

He sighed and came to a stop. He turned around as Chuck ran towards him.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Nate?"

"I need a drink. Now."

Chuck nodded and they began walking towards the nearest bar. They didn't say anything and he liked it that way. He needed to think and he knew Chuck knew that. After everything they had been through he was glad he had Chuck.

Chuck looked over at Nate every once in a while, making sure he was okay. He couldn't believe Blair had done that to Nate. Especially when they were having a baby.

Nate let out a breath when he spotted the bar. He needed a drink. He needed to forget.

He hurried to the door, with Chuck behind him and went in. The smell of alcohol calmed him.

Chuck put a hand on his shoulder, "Find a seat, I'll get the drinks."

Nate nodded and went off in search of a table. He found an empty booth and slid in. He out his hands on the table and began to think. He needed to distract himself until Chuck brought the drinks.

He looked up and saw a redhead staring at him. She grinned on him and slid into the booth, taking residence on the seat beside him.

She was beautiful, but not like Blair, and that was what attracted him to her. She wasn't anything like Blair. She turned her head so her lips were grazing his ear.

"Bad day?"

He nodded.

She laughed. Her breath tickled his ear, arousing him and she knew it.

"Need some therapy?"

Nate looked in Chuck's direction and saw him chatting up some blonde girl. He was going to be a while. He looked at the redhead and nodded eagerly.

She moved closer to him, running her hands up and down his chest. She smirked as Nate watched her. He didn't even know her name, but he didn't care, she wasn't like Blair and she was going to help him forget. He didn't need a drink, he needed her.

She kissed him below his ear, and looked at him, "Let's go play."

**I know its short, but I liked the ending, will Nate sleep with the girl? You get to decide? Kind of. I know what I want to do, but you guys tell me. **

**Review!**


	14. I'll Sing, But It's Not Enough

**Do not own anything…sadly**

**I'll Sing To You, But It's Not Enough**

Two hours and twenty-seven minutes. That was how long Nate had been gone. Blair stared up at the ceiling, ashamed and angry at herself. What was her problem? After all that Nate had done to win her trust and prove himself she screws up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears threatening to fall.

She heard her door open and sighed, "Go away, Dorotoa." Although she meant to sound strong she sounded weak.

"It's me."

It was him. She quickly sat up, clutching her stomach. Nate, alarmed, ran over to her and took a hold of her hands.

"You okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip. Nate looked down at their hands and slowly untangled his hand from hers as Blair's heart slowly broke.

Nate retreated to the other side of the room, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Chuck and I went to a bar."

Blair stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"There was a girl there."

Her stomach dropped.

"I didn't do anything." He said that last part slowly, questioning himself as to why he didn't.

He locked eyes with her and looked away not being able to stare into her glossy orbs.

"I wanted to. I really wanted to Blair; I needed her to make me feel better. But when she leaned in to kiss me, I freaked. For some reason, I couldn't do that to you. I don't know why I mean you didn't have a problem kissing Adam." He didn't even realize that he had begun yelling at her until she flinched.

He looked at her shaking form and couldn't help himself from enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I trust you, I love you, you're the one and I know that! It's just…I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just scared." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know." He knew she was scared, but that didn't excuse what she did. He was frustrated with her. Why couldn't she trust him? Why did she have to use that same excuse?

He tried his best to comfort her, kissing her head, brushing her hair, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. Blair finally stopped shaking and looked up at him.

Nate met her eyes and instantly regretted it. He was lost. He knew he wanted to be angry, that he should be angry, but looking at her, actually looking at her, he couldn't be.

He didn't even think when he dipped his head to touch her lips. Their lips met and a fire erupted. She tangled her fingers in his hair, as he gripped her waist with one hand, and cupped her face with the other. He traced her lips with his tongue, and she permitted him to enter. She moaned into his mouth, and Nate abruptly pulled away.

He backed away from her and took a seat on the chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Nate?" It was lower than a whisper, but he heard her.

"You kissed him."

She winced.

"You fucking kissed him! After everything, you still kissed that asshole. I can't do this anymore."

Blair looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I fought for you, I did everything to win your trust, but it's just not enough for you. I screwed up before, I know that. But you're not even trying!"

She sat their wordlessly, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to fight for him.

"I want to be apart of this baby, and I will. I just can't be with you. It's too hard, Blair." He was whispering now.

He waited for her to fight back, to fight for them, but she never did. He stood up, "I'm done. Done with us. I'll move my stuff to the spare bedroom, and from now on, the only thing we have in common is our child. That's it. Have a nice time with Adam."

He turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard Blair speak, "I'm sorry, I don't want you to go, and I don't want Adam."

He sighed and leaned against the wall, "I know you're sorry, but I just can't do this right now. I'm not leaving, I'll just be down the hall if you need anything…I'm there."

"Nate-

"No, Blair, stop. I'm tired of fighting you; I'm tired of it all." He looked at the tears coming out of her eyes and closed his eyes. "Please don't cry."

"What if I need someone to hold me at night? What if I have a nightmare? What if I get a craving? What then?"

"If you have a craving, I'll get it. For the rest, well, that is what Adam is for."

"I love you, Nate. Please don't do this."

"I love you too, but that just doesn't seem enough. I'm gonna stay at Chuck's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

He paused before turning to leave. When he reached the door he stopped, "Goodbye, Blair."

He opened the door and quickly exited, not wanting to be in that room longer. He let out a breath and brushed his hand through his hair.

Inside Blair stared at the door, waiting for him to come back, but he never did. She let out a whimper before the sobs came. She wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears run.

"It is enough."

**Uh oh. Blair and Nate! Next chapter the redhead makes an appearance, and so does Adam .. How will Blair and Nate cope?**

**Review!**


End file.
